


Prisoner dream x G/N Reader

by Loleeoleeolee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loleeoleeolee/pseuds/Loleeoleeolee
Summary: Dream x reader after the events of "the finale of the smp" stream. Visiting dream in prison!! 💖💖💖
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman (Minecraft)/Reader, Steve (Minecraft)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Prisoner dream x G/N Reader

**Author's Note:**

> LOL pls tags r hard  
> This is a DREAM X READERrrr thanks tumblr @babypigeonz

Oh.  
You stood in shock as Tommy had animatedly explained everything that had happened the night before.  
“Yeah- Yeah! And then- Then guess what I did?” He continued on, not waiting for your response, “I stood in front of him and pointed straight at the ground with, get this, HIS sword! I made him put everything he had in the hole! Yeah, Everything!” He swung an imaginary sword through the air, pointing it harshly at the grass with a prideful look in his eyes.  
Tommy continued, talking with a high-pitched impression of Dream, “No no tommy please don’t make me~” He laughed, looking back at you.  
You stood, a confusing mix of emotions swirling through your eyes. The information was all too much. I mean sure, you never disliked Tommy, always blaming the (alleged) problematic behavior on either his age or some other excuse, but to find out the person behind everything was Dream? Everything that you had looked down on Tommy for, it wasn’t him?  
Dream- he was old enough to understand, he knew what he was doing- and yet, he didn’t stop. It didn’t make sense. Dream, the same person who would let you inside when it was raining and would agree to help you find almost any kind of flower, he would never.  
He was always friendlier to you than most other people- well, friendly might have been an understatement. He would walk with you at the scariest hours of the night, holding your hand and whispering his thoughts. That surely couldn’t have all been meaningless, right? He surely couldn’t be the villain behind every mishap and tragedy in the SMP, right?  
Tommy looked at you as cogwheels spun in your brain, a quizzical expression on his face. A solid five seconds had gone by, and he still couldn’t gauge the look in your eyes.  
You stood, staring with glazed over and unfocused eyes at the boy.  
“-n? Y/n? HellooOo?” He began to grow uncomfortable at the silence, waving a dirt-covered hand in front of your face.  
You flinched, shaking your head and clearing your throat. Throwing on a more satisfactory expression, you feigned a normal voice. “Wow, Tommy, that’s amazing!” You were proud of Tommy, you really were, but it felt wrong congratulating his victory against one of the, if not the, most important person in your life.  
He reveled in his glory, thanking you and buzzing around before seeing a figure in the distance. The boy stretched up onto his toes, looking towards the quickly approaching brunette. He looked back at you, “Sorry, Y/n, Tubbo’s coming so I must be off!” He waved slightly before rushing off to meet his friend.  
You mumbled your goodbye as he dashed away, already thinking of all the places Sam could be. 

“Please, Sam, please just let me see him,” you stood in front of the masked man, practically praying to him.  
He stood, apprehensive. He wasn’t supposed to let people see the prisoner without an appointment set up. Not to mention not at two in the morning with nobody but himself awake. I mean, what if there was a jailbreak? Very unlikely considering the insane security surrounding the prisoner, but he was supposed to have at least one other person aware of any visit at any time.  
He was about to decline, opening his mouth to speak before looking back at Y/n.  
They stood with their hands clenched, eyes wide and filled with confusion and tears, their eyebrows were furrowed and a pained expression overwhelming their face. He faltered, closing his mouth to think for a moment.  
Letting them in couldn’t be that bad, right? Y/n didn’t look like they were equipped for a jailbreak, let alone in the emotional state for one. And it’s not so bad if no one knows the prisoner got a visitor.  
Sam looked back at their face. Sighing, he handed over the first of various wavers to fill out. You looked at him in relief, thanking him profusely.  
He silenced you, motioning over to the locker.

The prison was cold and dark and echoey, a place not suitable for any normal person to endure for more than an hour, tops. The atmosphere sent a chill through your bones as you trailed behind Sam, staying quiet.  
You stood in front of a wall of flowing lava. Glancing over at Sam, he broke the silence. “This just has to go down and then you can go over. He might be sleeping but feel free to wake him up.”  
Oh, right. It was almost three, nearly a half hour having passed as you walked through to the depths of the prison. Had this been any other day, the Dream you knew would have been up, making beaded bracelets to give to you or lying peacefully in a field just to see the stars.  
The lava was almost completely cleared, the outline of a single cell slowly being defined in the center of the (almost frighteningly) large room. Your heart rate quickened as you scanned the distant room- as much as you could- for the familiar man.  
The thing that most resembled him was a pile of green fabric lumped on the floor. Your heart leapt once again as you glanced over to Sam for instruction.  
“Come on,” He walked onto a platform above the large- seemingly endless- pit, “I’ll ride over on this and then leave you two to talk.”  
You nodded, a nauseous feeling settling into your chest. Time seemed to slow down as you recalled the events that Tommy and various other people had enthused to you about. The ride felt like ages as the tiny room grew closer.  
You were ushered off the platform too slowly- and somehow too quickly- for your liking, finally face to face with the iron bars framing Dream’s newest residence. Feelings of betrayal and relief washed over you as Sam walked over to the bars and knocked on them with his sword loudly, the noise making you flinch.  
“You have a visitor, get up.” Sam nodded to you before walking back onto the platform, his heavy boots echoing through the unpleasant room. You watched as the man stirred, a groan falling from his lips.  
Standing awkwardly, you listened as Sam shouted that he was turning the lava flow back on and lowering the bars. You nodded at him, shooting a half wave in his direction.  
You crossed your arms, biting the insides of your cheeks nervously. The prisoner shifted again, sitting up and stretching his limbs. His vision was clouded with confusion as he looked around the room. You watched as his eyes slowly shifted across his few belongings before landing on you.  
He sat, shocked, for a mere moment before clamoring to his feet. You looked at Dream, examining his appearance with a knot in your throat.  
His jacket was torn and dingy, the mask tied haphazardly around his head dirty and cracked below the eye. His eyes were sad, yet opened widely at your surprise appearance.  
Despite trying to keep a calm demeanor, you burst into tears as soon as the iron bars were out of the way. You were face to face with him. The man who had caused so much pain to so many people and had tormented a young boy- the man who would hold your hand at midnight and kiss your forehead when you would trip along gravelly paths. The man who was the mastermind behind so much despair that stood in front of you looking more vulnerable than ever.  
He looked at you panicked and wide eyed, rushing over to you. You struggled to wipe your tears as you gasped for air, everything you’d been holding in since he had left a note on your door that he was meeting up with Tommy came crashing down.  
Arms wrapped around you, enveloping you in warmth and the familiar scent of cinnamon and linen filling your nose between gasped breaths.  
A mixture of anger and endearment and betrayal came over you all at once. You hit at his chest as you cried, spewing incoherent words of reprimand and how worried you were. Words of how stupid he was and how you couldn't believe he had betrayed everyone so ruthlessly.  
He stood, arms still wrapped tightly around you as you unpacked every thought.  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered, his voice small and whimpery- far from the emotionless voice Tommy had mentioned after his visit.  
Your hitting slowed, instead taking your arms and wrapping them around him. "You better be," you choked out, your crying reduced to sniffles and the occasional hitch in breath. "Please, please, I hope you mean that."  
The way your voice cracked in sadness stabbed straight at his heart. He wasn't lying, he never meant to hurt you. Did he mean to hurt a few others? Well sure, but never did he plan to hurt you in any way.  
The motive behind all of the destruction was far from the twos minds as they embraced. The soft feeling of Y/n's jacket was the most gentle thing Dream had experienced in days.  
Y/n pulled away, holding Dreams shoulders an arm's length away. They eyed him up and down again, sniffling. "Let me see you," they spoke in almost a whisper, scanning their vision over the once-pristine mask.  
He apprehensively reached his hands to the back of his head, grabbing ahold of the thin rope keeping the mask over his face. With a single skilled pull, the mask came loose, falling onto the ground with a reverberant clatter.  
Y/n's eyes widened as they examined the fresh cuts on his cheeks and bottom lip. "Are those from- Tommy?" It wasn't anything new persay, there were already numerous scars both small and large adorning his cheeks.  
The silence was enough of an answer, Y/n being the one to embrace Dream.  
He buried his face at the nape of their neck, inhaling deeply. The two held each other for what felt like hours, in reality maybe a minute or two.  
"I'm still mad at you," Y/n spoke into his shoulder.  
"I know."  
"You're an idiot."  
"I know."  
"You know I can't visit you often, right?  
"Right."  
"I love you."  
Silence followed Y/n's words, Dream only nuzzling further. His breath fanned across their neck, making them shiver.  
"I'm not on your side, Dream," Y/n spoke in almost a whisper, afraid that if they spoke any louder their voice would break.  
"I'm trying to get on the right side, I promise," He returned Y/n's soft voice, barely mumbling against their skin.  
After what could've been thirty seconds or half an hour, the two pulled apart.  
"Do you wanna see my new room?"  
Y/n laughed slightly, "really?"  
"Come on, I have a bunch to show you," he grabbed their hand, leading them to the small room. "This is my clock- woah, why'd you come this early?"  
Y/n stood sheepishly, clearing their throat before talking. "I couldn't find the prison,,"  
The two talked about everything and nothing up until the very second Sam called the end.  
"Promise you'll visit again?" His mask was back on, tied in a neat bow and sealed with a kiss.  
"Promise, but I can't guarantee anything soon," they glanced over at Sam who was waiting patiently across the empty abyss where lava flowed. "I hafta make an appointment, Sam only gave me one freebie."  
Dream nodded, taking Y/n's hands in his and squeezing them gently. "I'm gonna go back into the cell now, okay?"  
Y/n nodded, taking their hands and bringing them to the side of Dream's face. They pulled him to them quickly, pulling his mask up to reveal his lips. In a swift motion, Y/n kissed him quickly and deeply. The kiss was short but filled with emotion, leaving Dream shocked and no-doubt blushing under the confines of his mask.  
"I'll see you next week at most, okay? Try not to get too bored." Dream stepped back into his cell dumbfounded, bringing his fingers up to his lips and nodding.  
Sam brought the bars down once again, sending over the platform. Y/n turned back at dream once more, shooting a quick wave before walking onto the mobile bridge.


End file.
